Dream Date
by Wendbria
Summary: ONESHOT. After such a long wait, Naruto is finally taking Hinata out on a date. Just a simple fluffy story about Naruto and Hinata.


**So I was looking at my profile the other day and I saw that it was been one year exactly since I joined FanFiction (man what a great day). To celebrate I decided to put up this little story of mine. Hope you like it.**

**ENJOY**

It was around 6pm and a young man in his early twenties with hair that looked like it was kissed by the sun and eyes that were touched by the ocean was looking in his mirror adjusting his tie.

"Not bad." The man stood back and looked at himself. He was wearing black pants, a black button down shirt, and a tie in his signature color.

He was about to leave when he heard a knock.

When he opened the door, he was surprised by who was standing there.

"Hey Naruto, we need to talk." Without being invited in, two men walked in along with a dog.

"What do you guys want?" Naruto asked. He glanced at his watch. He had somewhere he had to be in an hour.

"We want to talk to you about a certain someone." A young man the same age as Naruto with shaggy brown hair and red triangle tattoos said.

"And what's that?" Naruto asked.

"What Kiba is trying to say is that we wanted to run a few things by you before you go on your date." The other man, who was also the same age as Naruto, who wore glasses and a hood simply said.

"Yeah what Shino said. She is like a little sister to us and we are here to make sure you understand something." Kiba got up close to Naruto's face. "If you do anything to hurt Hinata then I'm going to find you and hurt you a hundred times more. And don't think you could ever hide from me." Kiba snarled.

Naruto put his hands up defensively. "Listen guys. I totally understand what you are saying." Naruto got a sorrowful look on his face. "I feel awful about what I have done to Hinata already. I mean, here I was always chasing after Sakura. If I had only taken the time to stop the chase and look behind me I would have realized that someone was chasing after me." Naruto then went to look Kiba dead in the eyes. "I promise you that I will do all that is in my power to give Hinata everything she deserves. You have my word."

"That is all we can ask for." Shino went and grabbed Kiba's shoulder. Kiba looked back at his bug friend. "Hinata has been waiting to long for this day. We shouldn't keep Naruto any longer."

"Thanks Shino."

Shino gave Naruto a curt nod. "Just keep to your word Naruto. Hinata is to kind and to sweet to be treated any less then a princess."

"Yeah, remember that Uzumaki. And don't forget what I said. Hurt her and I hurt you. Believe it."

With that Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru walked out without another word.

Naruto let out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. Neji had already stopped by earlier and pretty much said the same thing to him. He better not mess this up because if he did then he had a lot of people to answer to.

Naruto checked his watch again. 6:45pm

"SHIT!" Naruto only had fifteen minutes until he was supposed to pick up Hinata and he still wanted to make a stop before that. Grabbing his keys Naruto ran out the door.

_**7 o'clock **_

Naruto stood in front of the door to the Hyuga Compound. He could feel his heart racing and the sweat forming on the back of his neck. Taking one more deep breath to calm his nerves Naruto knocked on the door. What felt like an eternity, but was only a minute, the door slid open to reveal a Hyuga but not Hinata.

Naruto bowed respectively. "Good evening Mr. Hyuga."

Hiashi Hyuga kept his stone face. "Uzumaki." He took a step to the side. "Come in."

Moments later Naruto was sitting across a table from Hyuga's clan leader and one of Konoha's most powerful men.

Naruto tugged on his shirt collar. Hiashi's glare was known throughout Konoha and the fact that it's attention was on him was not making him feel any better. He had gone up against numerous foes whose powers were known throughout the land and yet none of them seem as scary as Hiashi Hyuga.

"So Uzumaki…" Hiashi broke the silence. "Its come to my attention that you asked my daughter out on a date."

Naruto did his best to make sure his voice didn't crack. "Yes sir. That is correct."

"I just want to make sure you understand that Hinata is a Hyuga and next heir to the clan, but more importantly she is my daughter and as her father I only want her to be happy. It has taken me some time to realize that but I know now that her happiness is more important then my pride. You may not have been my first choice but if you can make my daughter happy then you have my blessing."

Naruto was shocked. He had never seen Hiashi like this before. "Thank you sir. It means a lot to have your approval. And I can promise you that I'm going to do what ever I can to make her happy."

"Good because if you don't then you will have the wrath of the entire Hyuga clan upon you."

Naruto gulped. Not only was he going to have Kiba, Shino, and Neji one him, he was going to have an entire clan to answer to. "Yes sir. I understand."

"Good." Hiashi stood up. Then I will be taking my leave. Hinata should be out any moment."

Naruto stood up as well and gave another bow and Hiashi returned it before leaving the room.

Naruto was about to slump onto the ground when he heard the door slide open.

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and what he saw took his breath away.

Before him stood a girl with skin pale as snow, hair as dark as night, and eyes that looked like two full moons. She was wearing a white spaghetti strapped lace dress that went down to her knees and white-strapped wedges.

On anyone else the outfit would look to simple but on Hinata it looked perfect. It showed off her figure in all the right places without being to revealing.

"H-Hinata." Naruto could see the light blush on Hinata's cheeks that made her even more adorable. "Here." Naruto practically shoved a bouquet of flowers into Hinata's hands. "I bought these for you."

Hinata gently took the flowers and took a sniff. She then smiled. "White lilies. My favorite. Thank you."

Hinata's smile seemed to melt away any nervousness that Naruto had. He smiled back. "You look beautiful." Hinata's blush got darker. "But something is missing." She gave him a confused look. Naruto then picked on of the lilies from the bouquet. He then snapped its stem off and gently placed the flower in Hinata's hair. "There. That's better. Shall we get going?"

Naruto then offered his arm, which Hinata gladly took, and the two headed off on their date.

The two walked down the street in silence for a bit, both to nervous to say anything. Hinata finally got the courage to talk once they turned the corner onto Main Street.

"S-so where are we going?"

Naruto smirked. "To the best restaurant on earth…Ichiraku's."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle. It was so totally Naruto to take a girl to ramen for their first date but that was one of the reasons why she loved him. He never changed himself to fit anyone else's ideal person. He was just Naruto and he was happy about it. "That sounds perfect."

Naruto smiled. At first he was worried about taking Hinata to his favorite restaurant. Most other girls, like Sakura, would have been mad at him for taking them to such a simple place for a date but not Hinata. She could have been such a snob coming from such a prestigious background but instead she was the sweetest and kindest person he knew.

Like a gentleman, Naruto pulled the curtain aside and let Hinata enter first and followed her in. The couple found seats at the counter.

"Hey there Ayame."

"Hey Naruto, what would you…" But before Ayame could finish her sentence she noticed Naruto's outfit and the blushing girl sitting next to him. "Well well what do we have here? Is our little Naruto on a date?"

Naruto blushed under the attention. "Y-yes. You already know Hinata."

"Hello Hinata. You look very nice."

"H-hello and t-thank you."

"Hey dad you have to come out here and see this." Ayame called back to the kitchen.

"What is it?" The owner walked out at saw the blushing couple. "Well I can't believe it. Naruto is all grown up."

"Alright we get it. Now can we please just get two orders of miso ramen please?"

"Of course. Anything for the lovely couple." The old man chuckled and went back to cook the order.

"Sorry about that Hinata."

"It's okay." Hinata smiled. "I don't mind."

"So…have you had ramen here before?" Naruto knew it was a silly question but he needed to make conversation.

"Yes I have. I come here regularly. Usually with Kiba and Shino after a successful mission."

"I see. You guys are pretty close."

"Oh yes. Super close. I love Shino and Kiba more then anything." Hearing Hinata say that sent a surge of jealousy through Naruto. "They are like my family. They have been there for me since we were little. Although I wish they wouldn't treat me like a little kid."

Naruto felt a little better when he heard Hinata complain about her teammates. "What do you mean?"

"Well ever since we first became a team under Kurenai-sensai they have always tried to protect me. Don't get me wrong. I appreciate what they do but I also want them to know that I can take care of myself. I'm not the young weakling that I use to be."

Naruto was surprised. He's never seen this side of Hinata. She sounded so confident and sure of herself. It was nice. "I'm sure they don't think you are weak. They just want to make sure that you are safe. That's what I do for Sakura. I know she is strong but I rather be the one hurt then see her in pain. I bet Shino and Kiba feel the same way."

"I've never thought of it like that maybe you're right."

"Here you go. Two orders of miso ramen." Ayame placed their order in front of them.

"Thank you." Hinata broke her chopsticks and Naruto did the same.

"So how is Sakura?" Hinata asked before taking a bite of her noodles.

Naruto slurped a long noodle before answering. "She's good but depressed."

"Why's that?"

"She misses Sasuke." Naruto stopped eating a looked at his meal deep in thought. "It's been so long since he left and with every year that goes by that I don't bring him back Sakura looses hope of him returning back to Konoha."

Hinata gently placed her hand on top of Naruto's, making him look at her. "And how do you feel about Sasuke?"  
At first Naruto wasn't sure what to say. No one had really asked him that question before. They all assumed he wanted Sasuke back because he made a promise to Sakura. "I miss him too and I too am loosing hope. What if I'm not strong enough to bring him back? What happens if Sakura never gets the chance to see him again."

"That's not what I meant. I mean, how do YOU feel about Sasuke. Forget your promise to Sakura."

"I guess I'm worried. Even if I were able to bring Sasuke back to Konoha he might never be a true part of it again. He left so long ago and so much has changed since then. And the people would never really trust him again. They would always see him as a traitor."

"Do you see him that way?"

"No. He is just confused and isn't sure what to do. So caught up on revenge he forgets what its like to be happy. He just needs someone to remind him that there are still people who care about him."

"He needs a friend. He needs you."

"Yes. That's exactly it." Naruto was happy that Hinata understood. He had never talked about his worries about Sasuke to anyone before. Talking to Hinata seemed so easy. He felt like he could tell her anything and wouldn't have to worry about her judging him.

"Then you shouldn't lose hope. It may take longer then you thought but that doesn't mean it won't happen. Sasuke has been through a lot in his life and he just needs time to heal. As a friend you will just have to be there for him when he decides he is ready to return."

"Thanks Hinata. It means a lot that you still believe in him."

"I don't believe in him as much as I believe in you." Hinata looked at him with a light blush.

"Well it still means a lot."

The two finished up their meals and Naruto paid the check. When they walked out Naruto took hold of Hinata's hand. He was thankful it was nighttime and Hinata couldn't see the blush on his cheeks.

"Now the next stop is a surprise." Naruto explained.

"Really?"

"Yep." Naruto stopped and let go of Hinata's hand. "So I'm going to need you to cover your eyes."

Hinata giggled and did as Naruto said and covered her eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Hinata said without hesitation, which made Naruto smile.

"Good." Stepping behind Hinata. He grabbed her shoulders and slowly guided her down the street.

After a few minutes Hinata giggled. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost." Naruto continued to guide Hinata until he got to the surprise. "Alright we're here. You can open your eyes right…. about….NOW!"

Hinata uncovered her eyes and what she saw made her gasp.

In front of her was a table with two chairs. On the table were two place sets with an arrangement of desserts on them. Behind the table was a small lake that reflected the full moon.

"It's beautiful."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, thanks. I figured that since you went to Ichiraku's for dinner for me I should do something romantic for you. So I sent out a shadow clone to set this up."

Hinata turned around and to Naruto's surprise gave him a kiss on the cheek making his face bright red. "Thank you Naruto. It's perfect."

Naruto took hold of Hinata's hand and guided her to the table and pulled out the chair for her. Then went to sit across from her.

Hinata tried the chocolate covered strawberries first while Naruto took a bite of the vanilla cake.

"Mmm this is amazing." Hinata said. "Naruto,,," Naruto looked up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Why did you suddenly ask me out?"

"What?"

Hinata looked down at her hands, which were now folded in her lap. "How come after all this time of chasing after Sakura did you finally decide to ask me out?"

Naruto took in a small gulp. He was worried about this question. "I guess because I finally realized that Sakura was never going to love me the way she loved Sasuke. I would always be her friend and nothing else. It had hurt a lot at first."

"I see."

"But then it gave me the chance to finally stop and look behind me and do you know what I found?" Hinata shook her head. "I found a girl who was always silently rooting for me even when no one else was. I found a girl that was always kind and generous to me even when others called me names. I found a girl that loved me before the power and fame. I found a girl that loved me for me. Hinata…" The shy Hyuga looked up. "I found you." Naruto stood up and walked over and knelt in front of Hinata and took hold of her hand. "I know it has taken me a real long time to realize your feelings for me and I am truly sorry that I never answered you back on your confession so long ago in front of Pain."

Hinata gasped. "You remember that?"

Naruto nodded. "I do. I've always known about it. But with the war happening I never got the chance to answer but when the war was over I realized that I didn't know how to answer it. I had never had someone confess to me before and it made me nervous. You said my smile saved you but its your love that saved me. If you hadn't jumped in at that moment I probably would have lost my life. So I wanted to be as honest with you as I could. I didn't want to give you some halfhearted answer. It took me some time but I finally have an answer for you. Hinata Hyuga…I love you."

With the hand that Naruto wasn't holding Hinata covered her mouth. She could feel the tears forming. This was the moment that Hinata had been waiting on for so long. Naruto had finally given her the answer to the confession she had given him so long ago and it was that he loved her back. Naruto Uzumaki, holder of the Kyuubi and hero of Konoha, loved Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga clan. A true story of beauty and beast.

Hinata didn't say anything for some time making Naruto nervous. He saw she had tears and he prayed to god that they were tears of happiness. "Hinata are you okay?"

But instead of answering Hinata jumped off the chair and onto Naruto. The two landed on the ground with her on top of him, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck.

"I love you Naruto."

Naruto smiled and gently tucked Hinata's hair behind her ear so he could get a better view of her face.

She was like an angel sent from heaven just for him. He was just mad at himself for not realizing it until now. Naruto knew he had wasted enough time chasing after the wrong girl. He wasn't about to waste anymore time.

Naruto closed his eyes and he slowly lifted his head closer and closer to Hinata's until they were so close that their lips met in a gentle and loving kiss.

As Naruto kissed Hinata he felt chillness down his spine and his heart started to beat a mile a minute. He had never felt like this before and he never wanted it to end.

"N-Naruto…"

Naruto heard his name being called by a gentle voice he recognized anywhere.

"Naruto…"

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes.

It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light but once he did he jolted up. He was not in the grass with Hinata on top of him. Instead he was in a stark white room in bed. He then felt someone squeeze his hand.

Naruto looked over and saw Hinata holding he hand with a look of relief on her face.

"W-what's going on? Where am I?"

But Hinata didn't answer. Instead she jumped up from her seat and grabbed him in a hug. "I'm so happy that you are okay."

Naruto hugged her back. Still confused by what was going on. He still looked around the room. White walls, white bed, white blanket, white lilies.

"Wait, white lilies?"

Hinata pulled from the hug with a blush on her cheeks. "Y-yes. I bought them as a thank you gift."

"Why?"

"F-for saving me. We were coming back from a mission when a couple of rogue ninjas attacked. One of them was about to attack me when you jumped in took him down but not before he cut off your chakra flow. I was able to get to flow going but your were still unconscious so we brought you to the hospital to recover."

"So it was a dream. It was all a dream." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry Naruto but what was a dream?"

"Nothing."

Naruto then looked at Hinata in a new light.

It wasn't a dream it was a wake up call.

"Hey Hinata, are you busy tonight?"

**So what did you guys think? The story kind of just came to me. I also live the title, it fits the story so well lol. Let me know what you think. Whether its two days or two years later that you read it. Reviews will always be welcomed.**

**xoxoWendbria**


End file.
